Angel's Wish
by hyper-ruri
Summary: "Len, aku bisa melihat hantu." "Rin, kau demam?" "Namanya Shion Kaito bukan?" "Berarti tidak salah lagi. Kaito yang kau maksud itu sepupuku." LenxRin, KaitoxMiku, dan pairing lainnya!
1. Meeting with The Angel

**Fic pertama yang kupublish ini genrenya susah abis**

**genre Hurt/Comfort itu ternyata tidak segampang yang Ria kira, harus ada pengalaman benar-benar :P**

**Bukannya Ria pernah mengalaminya, hanya saja tiba-tiba inspirasi untuk membuat fic muncul**

**oke, no more basa-basi, langsung saja ke ficnya!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Angel's Wish"**

**Rate: T**

**Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Vocaloid doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Yamaha Corporation.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut teal yang diikat pigtail tengah berlari-lari, mencari sosok seorang pemuda berambut biru.

Matahari yang terik, menandakan saat itu sedang musim panas, membuat gadis itu terus-menerus mengucurkan keringat dari pelipisnya.

Namun hal itu tidak menghentikannya untuk mencari temannya yang selalu memakai syal biru di lehernya dalam musim apapun.

"Kaito! Kaito!"

Dan gadis itu menemukannya, menemukan pemuda itu di taman, sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Kaito!"

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu senyum mengembang di bibir pemuda itu. Ia menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dan berdiri, lalu berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kenapa berteriak-teriak, Miku?"

"Ada kabar baik."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku berhasil! Aku akan memulai debutku sebagai penyanyi di Crypton Entertainment!"

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan diterima, usahamu sangat keras selama ini."

"Semua ini berkatmu juga, Kaito."

"Aku?"

"Well, lagumu sangat bagus. Aku menyukainya! Kata-katanya juga memiliki arti yang mendalam."

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya, soalnya aku membuat lagu itu khusus untukmu, Miku."

"E-eh?"

"A-ah! B-bukan, maksudku-"

Namun Kaito kehilangan kata-katanya.

Spontan, wajah kedua pemuda-pemudi itu menampakkan sedikit rona kemerahan.

"Anu... K-karena aku sudah diterima, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu?"

"B-boleh."

Miku berlari, meninggalkan Kaito di taman. Sambil tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo cepat, BaKaito!"

Kaito tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis di depannya. Sudah 20 tahun namun sikapnya masih seperti saat mereka SMP.

"Baik, baik, Ohime-sama."

Kaito berjalan mendekati Miku. Namun dari sebelah kiri jalan, ia melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang menuju tempat Miku berdiri.

Dengan mata yang terbelalak, ia berlari, berusaha memperingatkan Miku.

"MIKU! MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

**TIN! TIN!**

**BRAKK!**

.

.

.

Sebelum Miku dapat mencerna segalanya, mobil tersebut telah menghantam tubuhnya yang mungil, membuat gadis teal itu terlempar dari tempat asalnya.

"MIKUUU!"

Sang pengemudi mobil itu meninggalkan Miku bersimbah darah di sisi jalan tanpa menelpon ambulans, pergi begitu saja.

Kaito berlari menuju tempat Miku terbaring, meminta seseorang menelpon ambulans. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Miku, mendapati gadis itu sudah di ambang hidupnya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Miku! Miku! Ayo sadar! Kumohon!"

"K-kai...to?"

"Bertahanlah, ambulans akan segera datang!"

"A-aku..."

"J-jangan berbicara lagi!"

Tangan Miku memegang wajah Kaito yang sudah meneteskan air mata dengan tangan kanannya yang bersimbah darah. Sambil tersenyum, ia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Me-men...c-cintai...mu..."

Kemudian tangan Miku serasa kehilangan tenaganya, matanya memaksa dirinya untuk tertutup, dan semuanya terlihat gelap.

Kaito menatap wajah gadis yang tertidur di lengannya. Senyum tidak hilang walau jiwa sang gadis telah lenyap dari tubuh itu.

Air mata semakin deras menuruni wajah Kaito, dan ia memeluk tubuh Miku yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"M-Miku... Kau hanya bercanda kan? Ayo bangun..."

Namun tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir gadis berambut teal tersebut.

"Miku... Ayo bangun, bukankah kau bilang mau mentraktirku?"

Kaito semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihannya, memeluk tubuh Miku semakin erat.

"M-Miku, aku belum bilang kalau... A-aku juga mencintaimu..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Di mana ini?"

Miku duduk di sebuah ruangan yang putih bersih. Lantainya putih, dindingnya putih, tidak terlihat apa-apa selain warna putih.

Miku menatap tangannya, lalu pakaiannya. Tidak ada darah di sana.

Rambutnya kini tergerai, pakaiannya adalah dress berwarna putih bersih, lalu ia menatap punggungnya.

Ia memiliki sayap.

Ia menjadi malaikat.

Ia sudah mati.

Itulah 3 fakta yang ada dalam benaknya kini.

"Apa ini mimpi? Katakan kalau ini adalah mimpi."

Ia mencoba mencubit pipinya. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan.

"Bukan mimpi..."

Miku memandang sekelilingnya, tidak ada orang.

Rasa takut merayap dalam hatinya, kemudian ia mencoba memanggil nama orang-orang yang melintas dalam benaknya.

"Kaito? Luka-chan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suaranya menggema dalam ruangan itu.

Miku tetap mencoba memanggil orang lain, berharap akan ada yang menjawabnya.

"Gakupo? Meiko-chan? Akaito? Mikuo-nii? Ayah? Ibu?"

Tetap tidak ada yang menjawab.

Miku meneteskan air mata, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Semuanya... Di mana kalian?"

Ketika Miku masih menangis, tiba-tiba secercah cahaya hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menatap cahaya tersebut.

"A-apa ini?"

Lalu sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinganya.

_"Tidurlah nak, akan kubangunkan kalau 5 tahun sudah berlalu."_

Miku terdiam, menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menutup matanya dan mencoba tertidur dalam ruangan putih itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Selamat tidur…"_

* * *

**5 tahun kemudian...****  
**

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan terdengar di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang didominasi oleh warna kuning dan orange.

"K-kau! Siapa kau?"

Begitulah pertanyaan seorang gadis berambut honey-blonde pendek kepada seorang gadis di depannya.

Gadis itu berambut teal panjang yang digerai dan memiliki bola mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ia mengenakan gaun putih bersih dan senyum melekat di bibirnya. Sebuah sayap tergantung di belakang punggungnya, berwarna putih bersih seperti gaun yang dikenakannya.

_"Kau bisa melihatku?"_

Rin mengangguk dengan pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya sampai merah.

_"Hei, jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu, nanti tidak ada yang mau menciummu loh."_

Oke, gadis ini cukup aneh.

_"Perkenalkan, namaku Miku. Hatsune Miku lebih lengkapnya."_

"H-hai... Namaku Rin, Kagamine Rin."

Miku mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk menyalami Rin, tapi ia tidak kunjung dapat memegang tangan Rin.

_"Oh... Aku lupa kalau aku tidak dapat tersentuh oleh manusia biasa."_

Sesaat Miku terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Rin yang merasa tidak enak langsung bertanya tanpa ragu.

"K-kau adalah hantu?"

_"Kurang tepat!"_

"Jadi?"

_"Kami-sama yang baik hati menjadikanku malaikat setelah meninggal."_

"Berapa umurmu saat meninggal?"

_"Hmm... 20 tahun. Kalau aku masih hidup, sekarang umurku sudah 25 tahun."_

"Berarti sudah 5 tahun kau meninggal?"

_"Betul sekali. Umurmu berapa?"_

"Umurku 16 tahun."

_"Wah, kau baru masuk SMA kan? Bagaimana? Nilaimu bagus? Punya banyak teman? Sudah punya pacar?"_

"Err... Itu dapat kita bicarakan nanti. Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu."

_"Ya?"_

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

_"Aku tidak tahu. Tadinya Kami-sama menyuruhku untuk tidur selama 5 tahun. Begitu terbangun, aku sudah mendengar teriakanmu."_

"Bukan, maksudku apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu? Kau terlihat belum tenang walau sudah menjadi malaikat."

_"Eh? Begitukah?"_

"A-aku tidak tahu, hanya saja kau terlihat seperti itu bagiku."

_"Matamu jeli juga ya."_

"Err, terima kasih?"

_"Well, alasanku berada di sini..."_

Setetes air mata menuruni wajah Miku yang seperti boneka itu.

_"Aku ingin melihat Kaito untuk terakhir kalinya, menyampaikan semua yang tidak sempat kukatakan sebelum aku meninggal..."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**Maaf, kok rasanya chapter ini pendek sekali**

**yah, ini baru prolognya**

**selanjutnya Ria usahakan lebih panjang lagi**

**review ditunggu loh ;)**


	2. Days with The Angel

**Maaf, saya tahu saya berdosa, tolong maafin saya**

**jangan hajar saya karena sudah 2 bulan saya tidak update :'(**

**alasannya yaa lihat saja di profile saya hehehe**

**Baiklah, inilah jawaban atas penantian kalian! #lebay**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Angel's Wish"**

**Rate: T**

**Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Vocaloid doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Yamaha Corporation.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah dua minggu sejak pertemuan Rin dan Miku. Keduanya menjadi sangat dekat dan berteman baik, seakan-akan mereka memang sahabat sejak kecil. Contohnya, ketika ia sedang berada di dapur.

"_Rin, telurnya mau gosong tuh!"_

"Kyaaaaaa! Kaa-san, tolong! Telurnyaaa!"

"_Matikan kompornya! Kompornya!"_

Beberapa detik kemudian, sang ibu sudah tiba di dapur dengan wajah yang panik. Ia mematikan kompornya dan menceramahi Rin habis-habisan.

"Kau ini, sudah tahu tidak bisa menggunakan dapur, kenapa masih mencoba memasak?"

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku untuk belajar menggunakan dapur di usiaku yang sudah 16 tahun ini,"

"Siapa?"

Rin hanya tersenyum sambil memandang Miku yang ada di sampingnya. Lalu ia meminta maaf pada ibunya dan kembali ke kamar.

"_Gomen, aku tidak tahu pengalaman memasakmu separah itu._"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hitung-hitung juga menjadi pengalaman tak terlupakan."

Dan tawa menghiasi ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Terkadang Rin suka bertanya yang aneh-aneh, dan Mikupun kesulitan menjawabnya.

"Hei Miku, kenapa gaunmu putih? Apa saat meninggal kau memakai gaun ini?

"_Seingatku aku tidak memakai gaun ini, mungkin semua orang yang meninggal memang memakai baju seperti ini."_

"Kau malaikat bukan? Malaikat apa?"

"_Maksudmu?_

"Setiap malaikat ada tugasnya masing-masing bukan?"

"_Mungkin aku ini…"_

"Apa? Apa?"

"_Malaikat cinta."_

"Tiba-tiba aku punya firasat buruk."

"_Mou! Kau kejam, Rin."_

"Ah, lupakan. Lalu kenapa kau tertidur selama 5 tahun?"

"_Maksudmu?"_

"Miku, kau ini bodoh ya?"

"_Pertanyaanmu yang terlalu aneh, Rin."_

"Maksudku, kenapa malaikat tidur?"

"_Memangnya ada masalah dengan itu?"_

"Setahuku, malaikat itu bekerja non-stop demi manusia."

"_Entahlah, mungkin aku malaikat gagal?"_

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Miku."

"_Gomen, aku hanya bercanda. Mungkin Kami-sama punya rencana untukku. Ia mungkin tidak ingin melihat teman-teman dan keluargaku bersedih saat hari pemakamanku."_

"Mungkin begitu, supaya kau bisa bertemu denganku."

Miku tersenyum dan memeluk Rin.

"_Kau benar, Rin."_

* * *

Miku yang selalu merindukan masa-masa ketika ia dan Kaito selalu bersama-sama, tidak segan-segan menceritakannya pada Rin. Rinpun tidak keberatan, karena wajah Miku ketika bercerita terlihat sangat bahagia.

"_Waktu itu ketika Kaito membelikan es krim untuk kami berdua, ada seorang anak yang menangis karena es krim yang ia beli terjatuh. Kaito memberikan es krimnya pada anak itu, dan anak itu tersenyum senang. Yah, walau setelah anak itu pergi, Kaito langsung menangis karena ia tidak punya uang untuk membeli es krim lagi."_

"Lalu kau membelikan yang baru untuknya?"

"_Aku ingin membelikannya, tapi Kaito menolak. Tiba-tiba, Kaito sudah memakan es krimku sambil tersenyum dengan senyum bodohnya."_

"Lalu, bagaimana reaksimu?"

"_Tentu saja wajahku memerah, Rin bodoh!"_

"Ah, wajahmu memerah sekarang."

"_Eh, benarkah?"_

"Berarti kalian berciuman secara tidak langsung dong?"

"_J-jangan diingatkan lagi dong."_

"Kyaaaaa! Kau imut sekali, Mikuu!"

"_U-urusai."_

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata Miku cukup tsundere ya."

"_Bukankah Rin juga begitu?"_

"Apanya?"

"_Di depan teman masa kecilmu itu, sikapmu juga begitu."_

"Di-diamlah Miku."

"_Kyaaaaaa! Ada yang sedang kasmaran di sini."_

"M-mou! Kita ini sebenarnya sedang membicarakan siapa sih?!"

* * *

Rin yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat Miku pun bertekad untuk membantu Miku mencari orang yang bernama Kaito dan menyampaikan perasaan Miku padanya.

Pertama, ia mencoba untuk bertanya pada ibunya, Kagamine Lily. Bertanya tentunya harus dimulai dari orang-orang terdekat, bukan?

"Hei Miku, apa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu?"

"_Tadinya aku juga ingin ibumu bisa melihatku."_

"Kau bisa membuat orang lain melihatmu? Bukannya kau bilang, saat kau terbangun dari tidurmu, aku sudah bisa melihatmu."

"_Entahlah, tapi kurasa bisa. Mau mencobanya pada ibumu?"_

"Terserah, menurutku itu ide yang bagus. Anggota keluarga bertambah, ya kan? Walau mungkin ia akan shock selama beberapa saat."

Dan setelah itu, Miku dan Rin mencari Lily.

"Kaa-san?"

"Ada apa Rin sayang?"

"Aku punya teman."

"Lalu?"

"Ia sudah meninggal, dan aku bisa melihatnya."

"E-eh?"

"Ia seorang malaikat, dan ia ada di sebelahku sekarang."

"T-tunggu Rin, apa maksudmu?"

"Kaa-san, ia tidak menyeramkan. Sekarang aku mau bertanya, apa kaa-san mau melihatnya?"

Lily menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan Rin, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. Sesaat kemudian, ia dapat melihat sosok seorang wanita muda berambut teal yang digerai dan memakai gaun putih yang menambah kecantikannya.

"_Halo Kagamine-san, namaku Hatsune Miku. Senang bertemu denganmu."_

"H-halo Miku."

"Miku, kau berhasil!"

"_Kurasa aku memang memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat orang lain melihatku."_

"Rin, dia ini…"

"Miku sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, dan ia ingin aku membantunya untuk mencari seseorang yang bernama Kaito."

"_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya untuk terakhir kalinya. Apa Kagamine-san tahu seseorang dengan nama itu?"_

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan membantumu mencarinya."

"_Terima kasih, Kagamine-san!"_

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku butuh bantuanmu juga."

"_Apa itu?"_

"Kalau kau kembali ke surga dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Kagamine Leon, tolong katakan padanya untuk mengunjungi rumah ini agar aku bisa mencincangnya karena seenaknya pergi meninggalkan kami."

Dan sukses kata-kata Lily membuat Rin dan Miku tertawa.

* * *

Selanjutnya, ia bertanya kepada kedua teman akrab Rin di sekolah, Gumi dan IA.

"Gumi, apa kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama Kaito?"

"Tidak, memangnya dia siapa? Kenapa mencarinya?"

"Ada temanku yang ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Gomen, aku tidak kenal dia."

"Bagaimana denganmu, IA-chan?"

"Aku tidak kenal."

"A-anu, IA-chan…"

"Ada apa Rin-chan?"

"Kau bisa… melihatnya, bukan?"

IA tersenyum, lalu ia menatap Miku yang berada di belakang Rin.

"Orang itu pasti berharga untukmu, kuharap kau bisa bertemu dengannya."

"_Terima kasih…"_

"IA-chan, kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Gumi.

Rin dan IA tersenyum penuh arti pada Gumi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," kata Rin dan IA bersamaan.

Gumi menatap IA dan Rin secara bergantian, lalu ia menghela napas.

"Ada arwah lagi ya di sini?" tanya Gumi.

"Kalau kubilang iya?" kata Rin sambil tertawa, "Gumi kan takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis."

"Kalau aku kan sejak awal memang bisa melihat hal-hal yang seperti itu, jadi sudah biasa," kata IA.

"Aku memang takut, tapi kalau dilihat dari cara kalian berbicara dengannya, kurasa dia arwah yang baik."

"_Gumi ini benar-benar polos ya…"_

Rin hanya tersenyum, lalu ia menatap Gumi.

"Kau mau melihatnya, Gumi?"

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Gumi.

"Dia bukan arwah, dia ini malaikat. Dia bisa membuatmu melihatnya," kata Rin.

Gumi terlihat ragu untuk beberapa saat. Lalu dengan penuh kemantapan, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mau!"

* * *

Walau Miku tersenyum sambil berkata 'tidak apa-apa', sebenarnya Rin tahu kalau gadis itu sangat kecewa. Terkadang, Rin suka terbangun di tengah malam dan mendengar Miku terisak di teras rumahnya.

"Hmmh…"

"_Ukh Kai-Kaito… Hiks…"_

"Miku?"

"_A-ah Rin, kau terbangun?"_

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"_Ti-tidak apa-apa."_

"Apa karena aku belum bisa menemukan Kaito?"

"_Bu-bukan!"_

"Gomen ne Miku, aku akan berusaha mencarinya."

"_Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu sampai kita bisa menemukannya."_

"Kau yakin?"

"_Waktuku masih banyak. Walau mungkin menunggu itu menyedihkan, tapi lebih menyedihkan lagi kalau sahabatku sakit karena aku memaksakan kepentinganku."_

"Miku?"

"_Ya?_

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Tapi jangan sendirian, biarkan aku di sampingmu mendengar keluh-kesahmu. Bukankah kita sahabat?"

Miku memandang Rin, lalu ia tersenyum walau air mata masih mengalir.

"_Terima kasih, Rin."_

* * *

Rin semakin tidak bisa berdiam diri dan terus berusaha mencari Kaito.

Dan suatu hari, ia menemukannya.

Dan tidak ia sangka, jawaban yang ia cari-cari selama ini berada amat dekat dengannya.

Orang yang mengenal Kaito, adalah orang yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya, orang yang menjadi sahabatnya, orang yang sudah bagaikan saudara laki-lakinya, dan juga…

.

.

.

.

.

Orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

* * *

Di atap sekolah, pada jam istirahat pertama, dengan Miku di sampingnya, Rin memakan bekalnya sambil menghapal pelajaran biologinya.

"Aduh, aku tidak hapal nama-nama virus! Apa ini? Myxovirus?" teriak Rin dengan frustasi.

"_Itu virus penyebab penyakit campak bukan?_" tanya Miku.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Rin sambil membuka buku biologinya, "Bukan, itu virus penyebab penyakit influenza."

Rin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan pelan, lalu merapikannya lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus belajar biologi? Aku kan tidak mau jadi dokter."

Rupanya keluhan Rin terdengar oleh seorang pemuda berambut honey-blonde yang dikuncir ke belakang.

"Tapi Rin, aku kan mau jadi dokter," kata pemuda itu, "Berarti aku butuh ilmu biologi ini."

Rin mencari-cari asal suara itu dan mendapati pemuda itu di belakangnya.

"Len!"

"Hai Rin, masih belum hapal?"

"Aku kan tidak sepertimu yang jenius di bidang biologi ini."

"Kalau begitu daripada terus menggerutu, cepat hapalkan biologinya."

"Bantu aku, please?"

Rin menatap Len dengan puppy eyes yang tidak dapat dilawan, dan Len menepuk kepala Rin dengan pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah kau minta, aku pasti akan membantumu, Rinny."

"Terima kasih Lenny!"

Rin kembali menghapal pelajaran biologi itu dengan Len di sampingnya.

"Oh, aku lupa. Ini untukmu, Rin."

Len menyerahkan sebuah benda berwarna jingga dari jaketnya.

"Jeruk!"

"Kau suka kan?"

"Iya, terima kasih Len!"

"Sama-sama."

"_Ahem, apa perlu kutinggalkan kalian berdua di sini?_"

Rin melotot ke arah Miku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau tahu aku menyukainya, makanya kau menggodaku terus," bisik Rin.

"_Aku tidak menggodamu, dan kurasa kau tidak perlu malu akan perasaanmu terhadapnya. Selama satu bulan ini semua informasi tentang pemuda ini sudah kuketahui."_

"Oh? Biar kudengar apa saja informasi yang kau ketahui," bisik Rin sambil tersenyum simpul.

_"Hmm... Kagamine Len, walau marganya sama denganmu, namun sebenarnya kalian tidak berhubungan darah. Umurnya sama denganmu, 16 tahun. Dia pemuda yang disukai banyak perempuan. Dari sikapnya yang baik, berani, perhatian, hormat, dan ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Oh Tuhan, kalau aku masih hidup sekarang, kurasa aku akan mengejar-ngejar pemuda ini. Aku sarankan, kau harus cepat-cepat menembaknya._"

"Miku..." geram Rin dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Len.

"Tidak apa-apa! Makan saja pisangmu," kata Rin.

_"Tuh kan, dia perhatian sekali, terutama padamu. Firasatku mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu._"

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong, dia hanya menganggapku teman masa kecilnya saja," bisik Rin sambil menatap langit di atasnya, "Lagipula dia bersikap seperti itu pada semua orang."

_"Mungkin dia hanya menutup-nutupinya saja."_

"Aku tidak bisa terlalu berharap, Miku..."

"Berharap apanya?" tanya Len, "Dan siapa itu Miku?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Len! Aku hanya menggumam sembarangan," kata Rin sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

"Mencurigakan…" kata Len.

"Apanya?"

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu, Rin," kata Len.

Rin terdiam, lalu ia menurunkan bukunya dan menatap mata Len yang sewarna dengan matanya.

"A-aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu nanti," kata Rin.

"Nanti itu kapan?" tanya Len.

"Saat istirahat kedua, di sini. Oke?"

Len mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Sesuai janjinya, Rin dan Len bertemu lagi di atap sekolah pada jam istirahat kedua.

"Bagaimana tes biologimu?"

"Untung tadi kau membantuku, jadi aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan lancar!" kata Rin, "Anu... Len, tentang masalahku ini... Kaa-san, Gumi dan IA sudah tahu."

"Mereka sudah tahu?"

"Kau orang keempat yang akan kuberitahu, tapi kumohon kau merahasiakannya dari semua orang. Masalah ini cukup rumit, menurutku."

"Baiklah, kau bisa percaya padaku."

Rin tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Len.

"Aku tahu aku selalu bisa mempercayaimu."

Rin menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Dilakukannya berulang-ulang sampai detak jantungnya normal kembali.

"Len, aku bisa melihat hantu."

"_Rin! Aku ini malaikat!"_

"Eh salah, maksudku, aku bisa melihat malaikat."

Len terdiam.

"Rin, kau demam?"

"Tuh kan, aku tahu kau tidak akan mempercayaiku, shota."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu dan jelaskan. Setahuku kau tidak bisa melihat hantu."

"Malaikat."

"Yah, sejenisnya maksudku."

"Memang tidak bisa, namun ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Hanya malaikat ini yang bisa kulihat, namanya Miku. Daaaaaan, dia di sini bersamaku sekarang."

Tiba-tiba, Len dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut teal panjang yang memakai gaun putih di sebelah Rin.

"A-awa-awawawaa..."

"Tenang Len, dia baik kok," kata Rin sambil menahan tawanya.

"_Halo!_"

"H-halo..."

"_Ahahaha! Reaksinya sama sepertimu saat pertama kali melihatku, Rin._"

"Setidaknya reaksiku lebih normal," gerutu Rin sambil melipat tangannya.

"_Geez, Rin, aku kan hanya bercanda. Baiklah, langsung to-the-point saja. Kau tahu orang yang bernama Kaito?_"

"K-kaito? Memangnya ada apa dengan orang ini?" tanya Len.

"Well, seperti yang kau lihat, Miku sudah meninggal, dan ia ingin menemui Kaito untuk terakhir kalinya," jelas Rin.

Sesaat, ketiganya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"B-bagaimana ciri-ciri orang ini?" tanya Len.

_"Dia berambut biru, matanya juga biru, dan dia selalu memakai scarf biru ke manapun dan di manapun ia berada._"

"Biru? Sepertinya aku tahu orang ini," kata Len.

"_Be-benarkah?_"

"Dari ciri-ciri yang kau katakan tadi, aku merasa mengenalinya," kata Len, "Apa dia suka es krim?"

"_Iya."_

"Umurnya 26 tahun sekarang?"

_"Iya."_

"Namanya Shion Kaito bukan?"

_"Benar! Itu na- tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau tahu?_"

"Berarti tidak salah lagi. Kaito yang kau maksud itu sepupuku," kata Len.

"Sepupumu? Yang mana?" tanya Rin.

"Sepupuku yang sering kau tarik syalnya sampai dia kehabisan napas," kata Len.

"Syalnya? Jangan-jangan... Maksudmu... K-kaito-nii yang dulu sering main bersama kita?"

"Ping-pong, betul sekali," kata Len.

_"Kalian mengenalnya?"_

"Dulu dia sering menemani kami bermain," kata Len.

"G-gomen Miku! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, a-aku benar-benar lupa tentang Kaito-nii!" kata Rin.

_"Tidak apa-apa Rin. Berkatmu, aku bisa bertemu Len dan mengetahui kabarnya,"_ kata Miku sambil tersenyum, "_Apa dia sudah menikah?_"

Len menggelengkan kepalanya.

_"Kalian sering bertemu?"_

Len kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah setahun sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai penulis novel, makanya dia jarang datang ke rumahku," kata Len.

_"Bukankah rumahnya dekat dengan sekolah kalian ini?"_

"Sekarang ia sudah pindah ke Kyoto sejak ayah dan ibunya meninggal," kata Len.

_"O-orangtuanya sudah m-meninggal?"_

"Kecelakaan mobil," kata Len sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau rumahnya dekat dengan sekolah ini?"

_"Kami berteman baik sejak bersekolah di sini dan tidak jarang aku sering datang bermain ke rumahnya bersama teman-teman kami yang lain."_

"Oh, pantas saja," kata Len, "Dan satu hal lagi, boleh kutanyakan?"

_"Apa?"_

"Kenapa kau bisa meninggal?"

Miku tersenyum miris, dan ia memandang langit.

_"Penyebab yang sama dengan penyebab kematian orangtua Kaito. Dan saat aku ditabrak, ia melihatnya secara langsung,"_ kata Miku,_ "Ironis bukan? Kini aku takut ia trauma dengan yang namanya mobil."_

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya kan, Miku?" tanya Rin.

Miku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, ayo kita temui dia!" kata Rin.

Len tersenyum, lalu ia menepuk kepala Rin.

"Memang tipikal Rin yang selalu mau membantu mereka yang sedang sedih," kata Len, "Aku juga akan ikut membantu kalian."

"_Terima kasih Len!_"

"No problem!" kata Len sambil tertawa, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku dan Rin kan sebenarnya tidak bisa melihat hantu. Kok aku tiba-tiba bisa melihatmu?"

"_Yah, aku punya kekuatan untuk membuat seseorang dapat melihatku._"

"Oh, kuharap setelah ini aku tidak dapat melihat hantu lagi. Jujur saja, walau aku ingin menjadi dokter, sebenarnya aku cukup takut dengan yang namanya hantu," kata Len sambil tersipu malu.

Seketika, tawa Rin dan Miku memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka.

"Syukurlah Miku, kau akan bisa menemuinya," kata Rin.

"_Iya, terima kasih padamu dan Len."_

"Tapi mungkin kita baru bisa menemuinya 2 minggu lagi, kita akan mengikuti ujian akhir semester," kata Len dengan kecewa.

"_Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menunggu."_

"Kau sudah cukup lama menunggu, Miku…" kata Rin dengan sedih.

"_Ini bukan apa-apa."_

Rin hanya memandang Miku. Lalu ia memandang Len sambil menarik lengan baju pemuda itu.

"Tolong ya, Len."

Len memeluk gadis yang mirip dengannya itu.

"Tentu saja, Ohime-sama."

**DEG!**

Dan sesaat, jantung Rin hampir berhenti berdetak, wajahnya memerah dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Len yang bidang.

Sedangkan Miku, ia menatap kedua remaja itu sambil terkikik senang.

"_Ohime-sama, eh? Kaito sering memanggilku begitu dulu."_

Lalu ia menatap langit yang luas dan biru di atasnya.

"_Apa kau masih mengingatku, Kaito?"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.****  
**

* * *

**Fuah! Gila, mati saya XP**

**ngerjain fic itu menguras pikiran, energi dan waktu!**

**saya ngerjain fic ini sampai punggung dan leher saya pegal-pegal, harus minta adek saya mijitin nih XD**

**Nah, supaya pegal-pegal saya hilang, ayo review! #ternyata ada maunya**

**maaf, maaf, saya hanya bercanda, jangan tendang saya, ampunn**

**Ehem, review please demi kelangsungan punggung saya XD**


End file.
